The following description relates to a fluid application device for applying a fluid onto a strand of material, and in particular, a fluid application device having a modular contact nozzle with a fluidic oscillator so as to apply the fluid onto the strand of material in a non-linear pattern.
Nonwoven fabrics are engineering fabrics that provide specific functions such as absorbency, liquid repellence, resilience, stretch, softness, strength, flame retardant protection, easy cleaning, cushioning, filtering, use as a bacterial barrier and sterility. In combination with other materials, nonwoven materials can provide a spectrum of products with diverse properties and can be used alone or as components of hygiene apparel, home furnishings, health care, engineering, industrial and consumer goods.
A plurality of elasticated strands may be positioned on and bonded to the nonwoven materials to, for example, allow for flexibility fitting around an object or a person. The strands may be bonded to the nonwoven fabric with an adhesive, such as glue. In one configuration, the strands are fed past a nozzle on an adhesive application device. The nozzle may include a plurality of outlets through which the glue may be discharged. A second fluid, such as air, may be discharged through separate outlets to control the application of the glue such that the glue is oscillated across the respective strands as the strands pass by the nozzle. In such a configuration, the glue may be discharged as a fiber, and the fiber is oscillated by the air.
An adhesive application device may apply the glue to the strands with either a contact nozzle or a non-contact nozzle. A contact nozzle discharges a volume of substantially stationary glue while a substrate, such as the strand, is fed by the glue. The strand is in contact with the glue and the glue adheres to the strand as a result of the contact. In a non-contact nozzle, the glue may be discharged from an outlet as a fiber. The glue fiber is discharged over a gap between the outlet and the strand, and is ultimately received on the strand. Discharging of the glue fiber may be controlled by a second fluid, such as air, discharged from adjacent outlets, to oscillate the glue fiber during application onto the strand.
A non-contact nozzle may be beneficial for applying the glue fiber on the strand in a desired pattern, for example, in a substantially sinusoidal pattern. However, a line speed, i.e., a speed at which the strand is fed past the nozzle, typically cannot exceed about 400 meters per minute (mpm) to achieve the desired pattern using a non-contact nozzle. A higher line speed may be achieved with a contact nozzle. However, a contact nozzle is limited to applying the glue onto the strand in a substantially linear pattern.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fluid application device having a contact nozzle configured to apply the fluid onto the strand in a non-linear pattern such that the fluid may be applied over a wider area of the strands.